


Chilled

by ShortieLeprechaun



Series: From Cold To Warmth [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: The Parallel story to cold. From bunnies point of view starting at chapter one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normal writing is Asters' thoughts (instead of jacks, in this one you won't be able to hear jacks thoughts but they are in "cold")  
> Italic writing is asters' voice  
> bold writing is nicks voice  
> sandy doesn't need any special writing  
> tooth is underlined writing  
> and pitch is bold with underline  
> and finialy Jacks' voice will be in quotations " "

_NOW LOOK 'ERE MATE CHRISTMAS IS **NOT** MORE IMPORTANT THAN EASTER!_

**HA YOU MY FRIEND ARE WRONG AND HERES WHY**

*Nicks voice drifts away from Asters' ears and a cold feeling wells up in Asters' tum*

What is this feeling?

I haven't felt this chill since.... wait... since  _he died_

**Who ? What Bunny Are you okay?**

Now you've done it! Nick! 

Bunny dear whats wrong? 

*the look in Asters' eyes spoke nothing but fear strong enough to silence even tooth and all her baby teeth*

I-Why.. Why do I feel this.. After all these years

......

I want to run... but

where?

Why?

When did I stop listening to my instincts to think first? 

I should be going 

who cares where

**Bunny!**  

*in unison they followed close behind Aster to where no one was sure not even Aster..*

* * *

 

Why have I come here? 

To Jacks' lake..

Where is Jack?

**Bunny? Why Jacks Lake?**

_I do not know... I Just had to ..._

But why?

..... This chill isn't going away my hair is on end but WHY

Oh theres Jack! JACKK JAACKKK !

Tooth really likes Jack I don't know why though, why isn't he answering? Hes looking here with that shit eating grin....is he going to dive? Why is he flying so high?

Why is the lake cracking? Shouldn't it be.. frozen? Its December...

_NOOO JACK!_

_*_ In a moment Jack had looked over at bunny with a look of pity high above the crackling lake he called home... he threw his staff and fell

smashing through the ice with a sickening boom*

NO

I NO

**BUNNY DON"T JUMP IN DA WATER YOU FREEZE!**

_I HAVE TO_

* * *

 It is so.. cold

It shouldn't be this cold....

.... 

where is jack?

Why am I so scared?

Hes going to be fine 

hes JAck Fucking FRost.. 

yet I'm scared 

Its so dark how can I fine him? 

Isn't the bottom close yet?

...... What is that... light?

....Omg... It's jack....

He's glowing..?...

......

I got you I got you, I know your scared but please stop fighting me ..

That's it hold on to me

* * *

 

 He's out cold... I mean . . he is sleeping not the time for cold puns

Did the wind Pick up?

_Jack? You gotta wake up for me okay?_

please... please

I can't feel ... his breath...

should I ? Does he breath?! WHY DON"T I KNOW THIS?

_I'm taking 'im to my den_

**_But the palace is better no?_ **

_He needs warmth mate not more cold_

He probably wants the cold.. 

But I can't let him go not yet..

*Jack reaches out weakly to tug on Asters' whiskers*

_Jack? Mate? See he wants me!_

I'm not waiting for Nick to tell me different

.....

I should slow down...

hes asleep again

* * *

 

I..Does he sleep in a borrow or a bed? 

....

The dark silent place would be best... borrow it is

Should.. I undress him?

....

Just to dress his wounds ...right?..

There all done lots of cuts, some stitches but they be healed by the time he wakes up he must have a nasty concussion..he cracked his head open in 4 places ..

He'll be okay... he has to be.

 

* * *

**Aster?**

_Yes? Jack is fine he will be asleep for a month at least..._

**Okay he'll wake up in February than.. You'll look after him I have Christmas to worry for**

_Yes.. is that his staff?_

**Yes I don't think he should have it**

_Agreed I will put it in my borrow he won't fine it_

**Thanks**

he's gone.. where should I really hide this..? 

wait.. what do I mean he wont go into my bed!

It's safe there... 

I'll put it in the laundry area..

why can't I shake this chill?..

 

 

 


	2. down the rabbit hole

Jack should be waking up any day now..

It's already march 

Nick is always closer at guessing these things but he did guess wrong too

Either way he was stiring all night!

I'm so happy!

I should stop humming though .. but I just can't I want him to wake up so bad !

.. Why? So he can say my hero and love you?

.......

.........

Is.. that what I want? 

He looks like a teen boy still.. but he is much older...

* Asters highly trained ears can hear a  soft thud come from Jacks room*

_Jack Mate what are yer doing? come on back ta bed_

I better pick him up, why is he rubbing my arm?

"His  fur is so soft"

_Um mate I don't think you meant to say that aloud did yuh? Thanks though Haha_

"I didn't... did I? What Stop" 

Poor jack... 

_I know you must feel bad and you probably don't want any water but could you drink some for me anyway?_

oh no hes freaking out hes going to hurt himself..

_Calm down I wont make ya drink water how about apple juice?_

Are those tears?... 

I'm so stupid to think he'd like me... I am making him cry!

_okay Imma pick you up now oka? I don't ya to hurt yerself_

"I don't want to"

_Jack come on_

please...oh he raised his arms.. so I can take that as a yes?

_there ya go mate is the sun too bright?_

 "No"

_yer lyin' I'll go get yer juice_

* * *

 

Okay apple juice 

_where is it?_

_I know I bought some for him_

_"_ AHH"

OH no Jack!

* * *

 

WHAT THE HELL ! WHY THE FUCK! DAMN IT

*Aster apoun seeing Jack in the dye river jumped in to save him

WHY WHY DID I MAKE THESE ROCKS SHARP?! ....

Cuz the eggies move on top so it didn't matter

There he is.

_WHAT THE FUCK WERE YA DOIN YA GUMPIE ! YA COULDVE DIED MATE_

I shouldn't yell hes clingy to me so hard..

"your fur is soft"

_oi you can touch my fur anytime ya don't have ta go kill yerself_

Note to self don't leave this gumpie by large bodies of water..

"sorry"

_don't  be_

 "Where my staff?"

_It is safe but you can't have it till ya all betta k?_

"What happened"

_Now thats a long story Mate_

 


	3. food? since when?

_Alrite mate you wann know what happened to yah?_

...why is he just looking at me?

Why does he looked confused?

Does... He know he hasn't said anything yet?

A nod or shake of the head will do..

_Okay but first we get you dry and you startin eatin somethin deal?_

"But I don't eat.. ever why would he offer me a corpse food?"

did.. he just say he DOES NOT EAT?!

....

....

iWHAT THE HELL wy didn't I know this? why didn't any of us see this!

"Bunn-"

_What yer mean you don't eat?!_

_when is the last time you ate anyfood ever?!_

why is he thinking so hard? it couldn't have been that long ago...

"There was a war.. right? or maybe before that"

_Jack.. look at me_

I shouldn't be so rough but I need to see his eyes... I feel so bad.. this can't be true ..can it?

_no wonder your so thin...we no I should've paid closer attention to you. I'm sorry JAck.. can you forgive me?_

I ... when is the last time I cried? I didn't even cry when we thought sandy was dead...Why can't I let go of jack? ...

_Okay lets get you something to eat._

SHIT... I picked him up to fast ... hes asleep 

* * *

I shouldn't have put him in the chair maybe I should have placed him in bed

_Oi yer awake! Sorry bout making you black out, I'll be more gentle next time k?_

"sure, whats that"

_this is homemade white bread, this is stew minus the beef of course I thought this would be good its what yer moth-_

"Mother.. use to make that for me..."

I know she did... All the mother from that time did..

_HEY don't cry ,  sorry we can eat somethin else if yah wanna?_

"no this is great"

....

....

_Are you going to eat?_

Why is he just staring at it like a baby?

....

....

maybe...?

_Jack good god use your spoon!_

why is he glancing at me

he ... doesn't know how?

shouldn't he?..wait maybe has it been too long?....

I messed up....

_jack?_

I am so stupid he probably feels stupid now...

_I'm sorry, yah... don't know how do yah?_

I should show him maybe? or feed him..

_Watch me okay?_

really?!DID I JUST TELL HIM THAT.. I

....

.... 

he seems to be a fast learner thats good

.... he is going to blow on that right?.. does he not feel it's hot!

_JACK ITS HOT !!!_

Shit he burnt himself! _  
_

"I DON"T LIKE FOOD !"

_come on jack don't run away it can't hurt you!_

"IT ALREADY HAS !"

_JACK ! ....._

 

Wow he runs fast

hes going towards my hiding spot..

....

yeah hes here in my tree... he looks so cozy asleep..

I don't want to move him..

I should just lay with him maybe...

yeah

...

hes cold...

but I like this cold...

so sleepy..

good night Jack.. 


	4. further into the rabbit hole

Jack seems to be waking up

It tickles when he squirms like that

It is so cozy ... I wanna stay like this

.... He stopped?

 

Why has his heart beat picked up? Is he scared, of what?

... hello?

Did he just open his eyes when his face is buried in my chest?

...so cute

He must've got hair in his eyes I'll grab him a cool cloth when hes ready to leave

.. why is he rubbing his face in my chest?

...OH SWEET MOON don't grab on to me like that! JACK ... You are going to make me not wanna let go..

_Jack mate stop moving iess yer ready to get up an eat_

I.. wow he isn't even breathing

....

is he... that scared

 

i

s he going to cry....

.....

his heart beat is so strong and loud

Why his he SNIFFING ME NOW?

... He... is he going to lick me?!...

JAck.. Please don't push further into me.. why.. why are you throwing your leg over my hip..

"smell.."

_ya don't like it?  I thought you would_

_"_ What smell.."

_falling asleep? It's icy peperment_

he .. really is falling asleep that is so cute.. I knew he liked this smell he covers himself in any smell close to this

"nice."

* * *

  _Why come here to take him?_

**Bunny its been three months...**

_HE STAYS HERE THAT IS FINAL_

**But Easter?..**

_Is on_ _schedule_

**Really?**

_Yes.._

**I still take jack he is in bad place emotionally**

 

_I DONT CARE IF HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF HE IS FINE RIGHT HERE!_

Am I really yelling a Nick.. With real anger.. I haven't done this in so long..

**No Aster he didn't..**

_Wait... he didn't?_

**No we all think a spirit might have played a part in this...accident**

_Than isn't even better he stay here? His wounds are almost healed up Nick he's getting better_

**It is too hot here for him It's why his concussion isn't healed. Let me take him home...**

I .. know he is right.. 

.... But my wards are stronger

..no being can get him here .. hes safe...and he wants to be here right?

*The memory of being in the hole of his favorite tree flashed before Asters eyes, the way Jack pushed forward and cuddled up to him..*

**JACK ! GOOD TO SEE YOU**

poor jack.. Nick hugs stronger than me..wait.. is he...

_LET HIM GO Can't you see he is crying?_

**Sorry Jack did you hear your coming home**

 

... But... since when did Nicks' home become his...

....

"No"

Really?.. that's great

**Jack what ... come home to the north pole with me yetties miss you elfs too**

"No I have no ...home... I hate waking up cold"

he still is having troubles forming sentences ...

**Jack what are saying?**

"I do not want to go...PLEASE bun-Aster please... can I stay?"

_Of Course Jack come 'ere_

_"just hold me".._

I will hold him as long as he wants

_Jack ? you are asleep...?_

**Did he just? ... Fall ASLEEP in your ARMS?**

_Shhh he is asleep, he sometimes speaks out loud  when he doesn't want to let me put em in bed_

* * *

 

**In... your arms..**

_I know...Nick I know..._

I love it.. Nick you can't take him away from his snuggle bunny... what did I just call myself....

**You smell like icy peppermint..... you hate that smell..you made chocolate out of it and rolled in mud... to take the smell off.. why? Is.. This because of JACK? HE IS A CHILD**

_Will you please stop yelling... I know he is just a child.. I am sorry really Nick I don't know what I am going to do.. But he wants me .._

**HE IS A CHILD ... ASter he hasn't had social contact in what 300 years? How ..could you?**

_Look Nick I promise I haven't touched him..... I am just caring for him_

**Aster... I .. please don't cry.. Look I am not going to tell anyone.. just don't touch him ?**

_I wont ever promise_

**I will check up on you now and again for as long as Jack is here alone with you.**

_I know... I'm sorry....._

Jack... I .... I... need you...no... I love you too... but how.. can.. I live with out you now? 

I have to ... 

live.. without you...

well with out your touch.. your love...

...


	5. The cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny fines one of jacks dark secrets

*Aster put Jack in bed. While tending his gardens A thought struck Aster*

Jack must sleep somewhere other than roof tops

Right?

Why would he say he has no home at all?

*Aster set out to fine Jacks' home. First he started at the famous lake, now thawed through.

Aster decided a circle around the lake would make best sense to search for the home. He choice a 5km diameter first. With no luck he widened to a 10km diameter. When reaching The end of his searching area..*

Jack must really not have a home unless.... Maybe its somewhere else?

Just because he died at the lake and is there often doesn't mean he settled down close maybe he picked a colder spot?

No he said he hates waking up cold.

Whats this smell? Its faint but familiar.

Icy peppermint almost. Close but not exactly.

...

....

JACK he does that! Always close to smelling like that beautiful peppermint!

No Awful... when did I start liking this smell? Nick is right I use to roll in mud to get it off me.

.....

*As Aster tried to remember why he once hated that smell, he followed it.*

Where is it coming from?  *up ahead he spots a green house*

_Oh in here there are true peppermint plants maybe this is how Jack manages to smell minty?_

* A girl about ten years old walks up to Aster*

 

> By Jack do you mean that cute cold boy?, her voice startled ASter
> 
> You don't have to be scared of me!, now she was laughing

_Oi Aren't yuh scared of meh?_

 

> I've had the sight since I was alive, Was this girl dead?

_Alive?_

_*_ Aster followed the girl inside the green house as she did her chores _*_

 

> I died many years ago Probably 15 years after the cold boy. I remember when I died he guided me in how to survive. With out him ....well don't mind that. I am currently one of the keepers of this spirit garden. As you know spirit gardens are tended by spirits  and humans alike, they help spirits gather herbs they need and they protect humans gardens.
> 
> Want some Mint?
> 
>  

_No but is there a boy that comes for it?_

 

> Yes he never stays long he likes to hold leaves in his pockets. He never lets me give him tea or food been that way since I can remember. 

_You knew him this long but not his name?_

 

> Yes I could not remember my name, so he said to call him boy, and me girl. We traveled for 5 years together until the human caretakers found me and explained to me how I had had a special ritual done to me on my death bed that made me return as a spirit gardener. So I came here and stayed. The boy was offered shelter as well but he refused. He visits often and when ever we are in need he protects us, we don't get many snow storms here.

_Where does he go after?_

 

> Like is home?
> 
> *Frantically Aster Nods*
> 
> Well, Don't tell him I told you. He lives in a den by the the river bank 3km south from here.
> 
> *With out so much as a thank you Aster was off*

Why did Jack never mention that girl? Maybe he doesn't think as much of her as she does him

*Aster arrived at a dried up river. It must have been dried up for many years the spot the water would've traveled was covered in grass. It looked more like a ditch now, a steep one.

She said the den was somewhere around here. She really must not ever leave that garden.

_There!_

* Aster entered a den carved in to the side of the now ditch. It wasn't tall enough for him to stand  but would easily be tall enough for Jack.*

*Aster stared in awe the den was covered in ice one that seemed like it would never melt.*

Maybe because Jack spent a lot of time here? The walls wont melt? But my borrows walls are fine.

*Upon closer inspection Aster saw behind the ice in the dirt poems, pictures, and stories were carved in*

These are beautiful, he looks happy in these pictures!

*While majority where happy and care free speaking to Jacks nature a lot where dark, and creepy. Some pictures look as if they told of fights between Jack and various animals and other beings. Stories told of war and blood shed. What really stood out was a poem that kept comeing up. Everywhere he turned he could see it.* 

I'll copy that one down ask him about it.

*Now Aster took a closer look not at the walls but at the layout. The space was about 135 square feet The space was deep roughly 15 feet. On the furthest wall there was a wooded pole the width of the room. On it hung various articles of clothing. Under it there were some shoes  and hats.  The one wall had a dug out shelf of old knifes for hunting, and wooden bowls. Closer was the bed on the same wall covered in torn blankets and ratty fur. The middle of the room had a rug that looked very expensive and from India. The other wall had a desk beautifully carved with papers thrown all over it. Various pencils pens crayons and even charcoal tossed atop. Above the desk another dug out shelf that held what looked like trinkets. Closer to the entrance was a book case also carved beautifully. The shelves bowed at the weight they held. The case was packed with books from all sorts of languages.

That rug must've been stolen. I get stealing the bed but the rug? And who carved the desk and bookcase? Since when did Jack read? I should get going the sun is going down. And I need to do more prepping for Easter.

 

* * *

 * Easter was on schedule. Aster decided to take a break and sit by Jacks bed side. *

Hes waking up

He looks worried Is he in pain? 

Maybe I should let him know I am here

_Awake?_

....

I know he is awake did I startle him?

_Jack?_

That might have come off as sarcastic..

" Yeah I am Whats up?"

How do I do this, do I just out right ask him?

Hes dancing? He must feel better He looks so at peace

He stoped

_Done yer happy dance?_

"Yep, so? Why the long face?"

Why is he climbing into my lap like he owns it? 

Why Am I not mad?

_I found something. in a cave near your lake._

He looks even more worried

"How did you?.."

I can't tell him about the girl

_I can smell yuh said yuh ah no home so naturally I went sniffin round_

"Puns? Really bunny? You can't go through someones stuff!"

_I am sorry but what I found worries me. Yuh wrote and drew so many things!I copied one down._

_*_ Bunny hands Jack a paper with familiar words written on it, they should be familiar he rewrote them so many times over and over. You can't look at the caves walls with out having these words in your sight

_Cold and darkness I fear_

_I'm sinking, I'm sinking, I'm sinking_

_The end is coming near_

_The Cheshire cat's grinning, he's_   _grinning_

_Like a poor little deer_

_No blinking, No blinking, No blinking_

_For the end is surely here_

_Hear the chimes? They're Ringing, They're Ringing_

_Others they have no fear_

_Sand hits my back, No longer sinking_

_Do they know not it is here?_

_The stupid cat's still grinning. Grinning!_

_Cold and darkness I fear_

_No sinking, No sinking, No sinking_

_At last the end is here....._

Jack barley glaces at the paper he hates this poem the most*

_Look at me_

 

 He looks so heart broken. Did I over step?

"No"

I defiantly overstepped 

*Aster sighs as he waits for Jack to give in*

_Jack just promise you'll tell me if yer scared?_

He smiled he bounces back fast

I should tell him about he food while hes in a good mood

"Promise"

_Good don't yuh think this is over! Now come eat! I made colder food!_

_JACK DON"T RUN AWAY FROM ME!_

Why is so fast with out his staff?!

 


	6. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter is here

* Jack and Aster are painting Eggs *

Jack is zoned out again. He does it so much lately

I'm glad hes helping, instead of trying to escape.

I wonder what he is painting? 

I thought he would use blues and paint winter things I was so wrong

* Cool wind gently brushes by sending shivers down Asters spine while Jack smiles*

That's happening more often now, is the wind growing angry? 

I can't blame it but, I can't let jack know just how long it has truly been,

A decade without the Frost spirit... He spent so much time traveling the tunnels

so much time searching he didn't even notice how many Easters I have prepared with out his help.

It was Nicks orders but, will he hate me? 

Nick was right though, something is trying to get Jack, I feel it trying to enter the warren

I don't want him to hate me, but soon he will realize.

Just look at him

Good thing Jamie already forgot him 15 years ago. It hurt him but he understood children grow up

_Jack? Whats wrong?_

"I ... it's stupid"

_No It's not_

"I want my stuffed toy, It's on my bed in the cave"

_Wait there_

"Really? Why can't I come!"

_Stay there_

_*_ Aster was gone through a hole faster than Jack could have seen coming.*

* * *

*Aster arrived at the cave, he kept it from growing over but the walls were beginning to melt*

I guess they will melt, its been 10 years and they are only just beginning to melt. 

He said on the bed.

It's a mess

Here it is

_A BUNNY?!_

_*_ In Asters paws was a stuffed rabbit. It had what looked like felt armor and a felt sword attacked to it's hand. It looked old as Jack*

crazy kid. No wonder he wanted to retrieve it. 

* * *

*Aster arrives back at the warren to see Jack pacing frustrated * 

_Hey?_

"Where do you sleep!"

_What? Why ?_

"It's the only place I haven't looked!"

_Is this about that damn staff? I told yuh it ain't here_

_"_ Yes it is!"

_How would you know?_

" I can feel her!"

_Her?_

" Never mind! Did you fine Sir bunny ?"

_Sir bunny?!_

* Aster being his insensitive self starts laughing*

"Stop laughing at me!"

* Jack grabbed his toy and stormed off to his room. * 

_Look Jack I'm sorry!_

No use hes too far away to hear. I'll go get him later I have Easter To worry about

*Aster set to work on Easter preparations once again.*

* * *

Easter went off with out an issue. I wonder if I should try to talk to Jack again? 

He probably wont listen. I should take a bath.

* When Jack arrived Aster was asleep in the tub. Jack could not wake him*

* Jack washed out Asters fur*

*Jack dried Aster off*

* As Jack started to brush Asters fur, Aster started to wake*

Did I fall asleep in the tub again? 

I have got to stop doing that I'll drown.

Whats going on? Shouldn't I be cold?   
  


Is that JAck?

What...

That is so cute. He is trying to brush my fur

Has he even ever brushed fur? Hes just matting it ..

_Having trouble?_

I scared him? He looks so frighten

He looks so skinny

I should get him to eat

He going to just stare like that huh

_Didn't mean to scare yuh. Have you even brushed fur before?_

"You should be grateful! Who falls asleep in the water! Dumb Kangaroo !"

Did I sound mean? It was only light teasing 

" Sorry... "

_I am greatful, Thank you I can take it from here Jack._

He is cute. 

* Aster got out of the tub, Picking Jack up he went outside. Sitting Jack on a rock by the river Aster sat down close and began to brush his fur out* 

My fur is really tangled. I should teach him how to wash his hair. Than maybe this wont happen

Wait, I should just stop falling asleep 

" How did easter go?"

_Good really good_

" Good..."

Why is he looking at me? 

"Can.. I... Can you show me how to do that?"

_Brush my fur?_

"Yes"

_You want to brush my fur?_

I'm going to die of happiness 

"Yes..."

_Than come closer_

_*_ Aster held Jacks hand and the brush showing him how to brush out the knots. They spent nearly two hours brushing. Jack fell asleep as Aster brushed Jacks hair. Aster Carried Jack back to his bed.*

_Sleep tight Sir Bunny and Jack._

 

 

 


	7. Reclaimed by the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jack is away from the winds voice too long?   
> THe winds voice can not be heard by anyone else (at least not anyone in this chapter) but jack so it will not be present but can be heard in the sister chapter from cold

*Another Easter has passed and Aster has once again fallen asleep in the tub*

*Jack finished brushing Asters fur and threw a blanket over him in the tub, it felt so natural for Aster*

I wonder if I should stop pretending to sleep?

Its just  I am so tired

*A cold wind as if angry brushes past  Aster feels it retreat with Jack*

Hes waking up again...

The wind is growing so angry

It'll try to help him

...

....

I should let it this time.. Even if North said no

Its clear to see the wind loves Jack

It wants him back 

Other spirits and beings say the wind is as much living as I but they don't seem to have the same connection

I wonder why

Is Jack special? 

But why...

I should get up and stop him...

I've done this so many times in the exact same way...

_What ya doin?_

_"_ Nothing"

_Is this about the staff? Yuh have circled the warren two times already come eat_

"Fine Whats for dinner?"

Lets see the last 3 years I've been saying salad so better keep it at that, I don't have the energy to cook..

"Salad"

* * *

I hate this..

Watching him so confused and lost,How can the wind do this?

Or is it Jack that breaks through the spell? 

_Jack? You going to eat yer salad or?_

_"_ Salad?"

Wait... Does he remember more than 3 years back? That hasn't happened in.. a while

_Ya the salad on your fork?_

*Jack throws his fork and stares at his hand*

I hate this

The panic in him, I wish this didn't happen

Well at least it's been a few years since it has happened

_Jack calm down, this is normal it'll be fine in a minute just drink this please_

"NO"

"WHAT WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS THIS?"

_Please? I beg you drink it_

I don't want North to come

I'm begging you.... it'll only cause you pain..

*Jack drinks the glass*

Good

...

Well?

It never takes this long..

.....oh no

*Jack falls to the ground asleep*

Good

_I'm sorry_

_*Very gently Aster takes Jack back to his room whispering sorry every few steps*_

I shouldn't be the one crying

...

..

I should leave him... Hell wake up 'renewed' I should get myself together by then

* * *

 

*Aster Is at Norths getting drunk*

_Hes asleep hes taking the meds I don't want to talk_

**Okay friend lets drink yeah?**

* * *

*Aster arrives home very drunk*

The wind is very angry.. and strong?

.....

JACK?

hes... got his staff!

...  _Yer really a smart ass you know that Jack?_

_won't wake up?_

_oi..._

_Fine.. But I'm sleepin with yuh!_

*The wind eased up for a second before circling harder as if by warning*

_so tired, please .... mm not goin take it. Hes earned it_

*The wind went still in Asters room but the rest of the warren wind still circled with rage*

We are the eye of the storm... Jack are you always in the eye? Like back in '68 was he being protected back then too?

 

 


	8. Back to the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jack to go home his trusty bunny by his side

"ASTER!"

_Shhhh my bloody head urts, too much of Nicks booze._

Why is he yelling so early in the morning? 

Thats right he got his staff

_Yer wind better not wreck anythin_

_"_ Shes not mine, and she said everything is fine she must like you"

like me? She tried to kill me

*Aster grunts as he stands up and stretches*

_Come on we better leave before Nick finds out_

"Why is he doing this?"

_He said it was for your protection_

_But I see now you are not a child you know whats after yuh don't ya?_

"The grinning one"

what? is that? It wont be long though before Nick comes better get jack out of here, I didn't tell Nick about the cave

_I never told Nick or the others about the cave_

_"_ Lets go there"

*Aster picked Jack up walked to his room grabbed sir bunny and left through a hole*

* * *

 

*Jack and Aster reappeared inside of Jacks Cave*

*The walls were melting but still holding*

This place looks horrible

I tried to stop it from melting but other spirits could only slow it

He must hate me

What is he doing?

*Jack held his staff to the ceiling uttering*

Is he chanting ? I didn't know he had to.. There is a lot I don't  know

*The cave returned to what it had looked like 20 years ago*

Wow this place looks awesome

Like Jack Never left

"I'm heading out"

_I'm coming_

_"_ Fine"

That was easy? 

"You know the garden?"

_Yes do you want me to take us?_

"Please"

_You trust me? After everything I did?_

"The wind suggested it and I always trust her, even though she likes to play mean tricks"

Why is he just standing there

Whats that face? Fear

No he is annoyed? 

*Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head refocusing on Aster*

"Shall we?"

_Why did yuh roll yer eyes!_

"Just something the wind said"

*Aster gave an odd look but picked Jack up, Bridal style like always, and left down a hole to the garden*

* * *

*As soon as they entered the garden the girl was there*

Shes here Is this why Jack came?

They are just looking at each other?

Where is she going?

_Jack?_

"Shes grabbing what she needs to cut my hair and nails"

> First I'm going to give you a bath!
> 
> then cut your nails and hair

"I don't need you to bathe me!"

> Then do it yourself for once! Jeezzzz!

*Jack left to take a fast bath*

> I am glad you finally let him go we were all upset
> 
> I didn't take you big four as Frostnappers 

She seems way to pleased with that joke

_I am sorry it was not my idea and didn't like it but I did make the wrong decision_

> I don't care as long as Jack is fine

_I thought you didn't know his name?_

> Did I say that? No. He doesn't know I know
> 
> I still can't remember my human life 
> 
> well I remember little bits. Another spirit told me his name
> 
> HEY! you look all clean!

*Jack was dripping with water only a towel on his lower half clothes in hand*

He has a lot of scars I knew that from dressing his wounds but still its sad

I wonder here he got each one.

They don't even need to talk? 

They work so well together...should..

Should I let them be a couple?

Why has jack never went for it?

Is it because she wont leave here?

"I'm ready! Lets head back to the cave!"

_Already? You don't want the peppermint leafs?_

"I bathed in it silly kangaroo"

God I love that smile

*Aster again picked Jack up giving a nod to the girl who blushed*

 

* * *

 

* They arrived back at the cave this time there was a cat sleeping on the bed*

*The cat was pink and purple and very small*

What? This presence ...?

I know it

"Hey kittie"

 _Isn't that-*_ Aster was cut off by jacks hand on his mouth*

"It's okay"

     Is it Jack? The cats voice purred in a childs' tone

"It wasn't my fault I was gone I was under a spell"

     You left me! YOU PROMISED

" I am sorry "

What is going on!?

"The lake.. I can't remember what happened?"

      You were not paying attention to me! 

      So I made you! I Wasn't going to let you drown!

      I promise I was going to grab you!

* The cat got up transforming in to human form.*

*Before them stood a five year old boy with pink and purple hair down to the back of his knees. 

  He had one yellow eye and one red one. Scars covered his little body. He still had whiskers and long nails. He was crying and sniffling*

"Come here" * Jack opened his arms and the cat like boy placed himself there*

_Jack?_

This is really odd..

"This is Kit short for kittie"

*Jack moved to the bed Kit still in his arms crying*

"I found him, well he found me."

"The first 10 years he did nothing but try to kill everything in his path, He can control people thoughts briefly and their actions"

"The better he knows you the easier"

"I found him probably when I was 250 years old, I am now 345?"

_Yes 345_

"He was smaller then, he was hurt by alot of humans and I look human"

"The poem you  wrote down was from the first 10 years"

"I learnt he was just lonely like me so I promised him I would stay with him"

*Jack pet Kit as he was now asleep peacefully in Jacks lap head on Jacks chest*

_So he must be a mages cat_

_"_ What?"

_A mages Cat is usually a mortal cat but this one seemed to have been a boy? It is agaisnt the rules._

_But a magic person can give imortallity to a cat they wish to have beside them forever, it usually changes their coloring._

_But doesn't allow them to become human._

_I don't understand honestly. So hes like your kid? And he threw a tantrum? thats all?_

Some tantrum though

I am sure Jack is use to it

The scars maybe some came from Kit, hes just a child

"Yes thats right he was hurt alot he ages very  slowly, And I can't really raise him right I guess?"

_It is not yer fault you are trying, it will help if you know what he is. I am going to tell Nick you stay here. Wait should I bring you two somthing to eat?_

"He still drinks from a bottle"

*Jack grabbed a bottle from the shelf above his bed, using the wind, it was well hidden*

"Warm milk?"

_I will get it_

_*Aster disappeared*_

Is he really just a child?

What kind of child?

How will Nick feel?

Wait has this child eaten in the 20 years?!

How much does he drink?

*Aster reappeared*

When did he get dressed?

_I brought a pot full... I don't know how much he drinks or how long it has been... I am sorry little guy_

I can't be angry at this little guy he is cute and seems harmless ? But i know he isn't?

"Thank you"

   The wind really like you big bunny!

_You can hear the wind?_

Can't you? Can't you hear it all?

_Hear what?_

The flowers, the wind, the grass, the water , the ice, spirits, people all of it!

"I don't think so Kit"

_I hear the plants little one_

_*_ Aster pat Kit and handed Jack the full bottle, then left*

Jack should be fine.

I should go to nick he may know what Kit is and why he seems to have mood swings? Maybe that is all it is? 

Maybe he needs a stronger parent figure that can help guide him? 

 

 


End file.
